<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't have the energy to come up with a title rn so here u go by themagnificentquack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155884">i don't have the energy to come up with a title rn so here u go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack'>themagnificentquack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Pining, Sexual Tension, a lil bit of claustrophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they're in a trunk. together. at the same time. yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't have the energy to come up with a title rn so here u go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel was awake. She'd been walking out of the bar with Dinah for a late night run to the store when they were attacked. They'd been taken completely by surprise and Laurel groaned at the memory of a painful blow to the back of her head that was still throbbing. That was the last thing she remembered before waking up here.</p>
<p>She looked around, but it was pitch black so it wasn't much use. She employed her other sense as she waited for her eyes to adjust. She could feel them moving and the scratchy carpet against her side where her shirt had ridden up made it clear she was in the trunk of a car.</p>
<p>She was in the fetal position, her arms and legs slowly going numb thanks to the duct tape that bound them. She felt the familiar grating sensation of a sonic dampener around her neck.</p>
<p>There was someone pressed up against her and Laurel was definitely not focused on how nice it felt to be so close to someone. She obviously had much more important things on her mind.</p>
<p>Her eyes adjusted slowly to the dark and the mess of curls in front of her face confirmed that it was Dinah lying next to her. She could just barely see a bump forming behind Dinah's ear and she had sworn to herself that she would never kill again but, <em>god</em> she was going to kick the shit out of whatever motherfucker did that.</p>
<p>She had to wake Dinah up, but she got distracted by the soft skin of her neck. She could kiss her there. The thought popped into her head out of nowhere but once it settled into her mind it wouldn't leave.</p>
<p>Laurel had always had an overactive imagination and that was really working against her now. She could almost hear the way Dinah would moan and arch against her, could almost feel Dinah's neck against her lips. The way her ass was pressed flush against Laurel's hips certainly wasn't helping the situation either.</p>
<p>She took a deep shuddering breath and refocused on the present.</p>
<p>"Wake up," she hissed into Dinah's ear.</p>
<p>Dinah jolted awake instantly, and Laurel had to bite back a gasp as Dinah somehow managed to press her ass directly against Laurel's center.</p>
<p>"What?" Dinah shifted groggily and Laurel bit her lip as Dinah's shuffling made her problem worse.</p>
<p>"We're in a trunk," she said quietly, her voice undeniably rougher than usual.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Dinah whispered. Panic mounted in her voice as she said, "Fuck Laur, I really hate small spaces."</p>
<p>"It's okay," Laurel whispered reassuringly. "We're going to be fine."</p>
<p>Her words didn't seem to help much and she felt Dinah start to shake against her as the reality of their situation set in. Panicking a little, Laurel brought her bound wrists to her mouth and tore at the duct tape furiously with her teeth until she was free.</p>
<p>She instantly wrapped her arm around Dinah and held her tight. It probably wasn't the best choice consdiering Dinah's claustrophobia, but it seemed to help a little.</p>
<p>"We're going to be okay," she whispered directly into Dinah's ear. She impulsively started pressing light kisses all over Dinah's neck, whispering reassurances between them.</p>
<p>Dinah's breathing was changing, but she didn't really seem calm and Laurel kind of had no idea what she was doing so she just went with her gut and hoped she was helping because she was really, really bad at this kind of shit.</p>
<p>It wasn't until Dinah let out a quiet whimper that Laurel realized, holy shit she was <em>kissing</em> her.</p>
<p>She pulled back immediately, fear mixing with the arousal in her system. (Dinah Drake just fucking <em>whimpered</em> she was perfectly allowed to be turned on right now, thank you.)</p>
<p>"Sorry," she whispered hurriedly. "I just- I was trying to be comforting, and I didn't really know what to do and-"</p>
<p>"It's fine," Dinah said with a quiet chuckle. "Just ask next time, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Okay," Laurel whispered, trying not to get her hopes up too high over the words 'next time'.</p>
<p>"Umm... If you could just move up so I can get my arm under you I'll try to get rid of the duct tape on your wrists."</p>
<p>Dinah nodded and shifted up as best she could, allowing Laurel to slip an arm around her. Her arms were wrapped around Dinah and yeah, she was enjoying holding the woman she loved, sue her.</p>
<p>Dinah let out a little sigh of relief when her hands were freed, but she didn't move to let Laurel retract her arm.</p>
<p>"Try kicking the light out," Laurel suggested. "If we get lucky maybe they'll get pulled over and we can break out."</p>
<p>Dinah nodded and shoved her feet forward into the corner of the truck where the light was. Neither of them could reach to pull away the carpet, so Dinah had to kick again, and again, and again. The problem with that was, every time Dinah's feet connected with the light, her ass jutted back into Laurel's core, and then they were right back where they started and Laurel was biting her lip to suppress her swears of pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head.</p>
<p>They both let out a sigh at the sound of shattered glass, but for very different reasons. Laurel wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.</p>
<p>"The sonic dampener... I have a knife in my boot. If you can reach it I might be able to use it to unscrew the dampener," Laurel said.</p>
<p>She couldn't see Dinah's raised eyebrow, but from the tone of her voice, she could just tell. "You just happen to have a knife in your boot?" Dinah asked.</p>
<p>"I have knives in all my shoes," Laurel replied. "You're welcome, by the way," she added playfully.</p>
<p>Dinah chuckled and slid her hand down Laurel's leg to reach her foot. Laurel felt her cheeks heat up.</p>
<p>Dinah quickly found the catch release in the heel and pulled out the small knife, handing it to Laure.</p>
<p>Laurel brushed her fingertips gently over the back of Dinah's neck to find the screw that held the sonic dampener together. She didn't miss the gasp that Dinah let out and she felt a bashful smile creep onto her face as she twisted the knife against the screw, carefully loosening it until the dampener popped open and off of Dinah's neck.</p>
<p>Their relief was cut short as the car slowed to a stop. Panicking, Laurel reached down and cut through the duct tape around Dinah's ankles, and then her own.</p>
<p>They heard the car doors open, and then slam shut.</p>
<p>"You ready?" Dinah murmured.</p>
<p>"Born ready," Laurel replied, a savage smile on her face. Nothing like the thrill of an impending fight.</p>
<p>Dinah cleared her throat and said hurriedly, "By the way in case we die... I love you."</p>
<p>The trunk popped open and the fight began.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Laurel stepped back as the last of the kidnappers fell to the ground, out like a light.</p>
<p>"You good?" Dinah called.</p>
<p>Laurel turned and ran towards her, crashing their lips together and kissing her soundly.</p>
<p>"I love you too," she said shyly as they broke apart.</p>
<p>Dinah grinned and intertwined their fingers as they headed in to take care of whoever was left in the warehouse they'd been driven to.</p>
<p>"What do you want to do for our first date?" she asked, pausing briefly to kick a rising kidnapper in the face.</p>
<p>Laurel hummed. "I have some ideas," she said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>